marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jane Foster
Jane Foster is an American astrophysicist, who found Thor after he was banished to Earth by Odin. Biography ''Fury's Big Week Jane Foster contacted Erik Selvig to ask if he could help her with her investigations. Thor Jane Foster was travelling in a van with her colleague Erik Selvig and her assistant Darcy Lewis, when a mysterious weather event and the subject of Foster's research unexpectedly resulted in a powerful vortex before them. As they struggled to drive through zero-visibility conditions, the van collided with a man who had stumbled out of the dust and into their path. The man, who only announced himself as Thor, was injured again when Darcy tasered him, prompting them to take him to hospital. The following day, Darcy made a surprise discovery when she noticed the figure of a man in one of the photographic images captured from the atmospheric event. While Jane realized that the newcomer might be able to shed some light on the event, Selvig was more skeptical. So began a lengthy disagreement between the two, with Foster theorizing about the possibility of an Einstein-Rosen Bridge, while Selvig insisted that everything Thor had been saying about gods and other worlds was nothing more than delusional talk based on old myths. Despite Selvig's concerns, Jane's interest in Thor pushed her to find out more, and the trio set off for the hospital to find the stranger. Once they were reunited, the trio and Thor went to a local diner where Jane pressed him for more information, trying to make sense of what he was telling them. It was there that Thor overheard news of his missing hammer, Mjölnir, and set off on his own to retrieve it. Returning home, Jane and her colleagues found S.H.I.E.L.D. agents confiscating their equipment. After commiserating with her colleagues over the loss of their property (and telling Darcy to stop going on about her lost iPod), Jane chanced upon Thor again and volunteered to assist him with reacquiring his hammer Mjölnir. This goal proved unsuccessful when Thor, after stealing into the temporary S.H.I.E.L.D. compound that had sprung up around the artifact, found himself unable to lift it and allowed himself to be caught. Jane enlisted Erik’s help in getting Thor released, which led to a series of events that bonded the expanded group more closely, with Selvig befriending Thor while Foster started to view him as a romantic interest. Their time together was cut short when first, several of Thor's friends from Asgard arrived to take him home, and then The Destroyer (a very large battle automaton robot) arrived to stop him from returning to Asgard. Thor ultimately beat The Destroyer. His willingness to sacrifice himself in the protection of those around him proved his worthiness of Mjölnir, which he regained along with his full power as the God of Thunder. Jane finally saw what he really was for the first time, but with the return of Thor's power came the return of his responsibility to his realm and his people. She was forced to say goodbye as Thor returned to his home. Thor: The Dark World Prelude'' #1 Jane continued with her research to find a way to bring Thor back to Earth. She tried to open a wormhole but failed. Darcy tried to convince her to wait, because Thor promised he would return, but Jane worried that he might not, and decided to not give up. One year later, Thor's brother Loki came to Earth, so S.H.I.E.L.D. contacted Jane and sent her to an Astrophysics Lab in Norway to keep her safe. ''The Avengers Thor asked about Jane's whereabouts when he returned to Earth to bring Loki back to Asgard. Phil Coulson revealed that she, like Erik Selvig, was now working for S.H.I.E.L.D. and that she had been placed in a secret location (Tromsø, Norway) to protect her after Loki took Selvig. Thor: The Dark World Prelude'' #2 In Tromsø Jane became frustrated due to no-one giving her a reason for her being there. She confronted one of the scientists when Darcy interrupted her to show her live footage of Thor in Manhattan. Jane and Darcy flew to New York where Jane promised Erik Selvig that she'd look after him, before realising that Thor had already returned to Asgard. ''Thor: The Dark World Jane Foster is an astrophysicist who met Thor when he was exiled to Earth by his father. The two had an intense attraction in the short time they were together, and through Jane, Thor learned the value of humility and the heroic nature of humanity. After being separated since Thor’s first visit to Earth, Jane has moved on with her life. However now she finds herself pulled into Thor’s world once again by an ancient evil. Avengers: Operation HYDRA ''To be added ''Avengers: Age of Ultron Jane Foster was mentioned by Thor at Tony Stark's party and he bragged about her laudable work in the scientific field. WHIH Newsfront Jane Foster was preparing to lecture on her experiences with interspace and dimensional travels. Character traits Jane Foster is a strong and determined woman, with an obstinate will and an independent spirit. She firmly believes that scientists have been invested with the mission of searching the truth and loyally follows this idealism. She possesses a deep knowledge for her study field, astrophysics, and of her peers. She came the closest to discovering the existence of Asgard by studying the wormhole-like traces left by the use of the Bifrost Bridge. Relationships *Thor Odinson - Love interest. *Darcy Lewis - Friend and work colleague. *Donald Blake - Ex-boyfriend. *Erik Selvig - Friend and colleague. *Ian Boothby - Friend and intern. Behind the scenes ''This article doesn't have any behind-the-scenes information about this character. Please add some! Appearances/Actresses *Marvel Cinematic Universe (3 films) **''Thor'' (First appearance) - Natalie Portman **''The Avengers'' - (Mentioned only) **''Thor: The Dark World'' - Natalie Portman **''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' - (Mentioned only) *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV series) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' ***"Yes Men" - (Mentioned only) *Marvel Cinematic Universe (3 comics) **''Fury's Big Week'' **''Thor: The Dark World Prelude'' **''Avengers: Operation HYDRA'' Trivia *In the comics, Jane Foster starts as a nurse, not an astrophysicist, but the Studios wanted to update the character. She is enamored with Donald Blake, having broken up with Thor decades ago in the comics. *Chris Hemsworth's wife Elsa Pataky was Portman's stand-in for the post-credits scene in Thor: The Dark World. Gallery ''Thor'' Jane Foster.jpg|Jane finding an unconcious Thor. Jane Foster 03.jpg|Jane Foster in a cafe. Jane Foster 02.jpg|Jane Foster asking Thor questions. Jane Foster 01.jpg|Jane asking Thor who he is. Jane Foster 04.jpg|Jane talking to Erik Selvig. Jane & darcy.png|Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis. Jane Foster and Thor.jpg|Jane Foster and Thor. Thor & jane.png|Thor kisses Jane's hand. Jane Foster poster.jpg|Poster featuring Jane Foster. Thor-natalie-portman-Jane.jpg thorempire3.jpg|Natalie Portman as Jane Foster with Chris Hemsworth and Kenneth Branagh. thor_wallpaper_1280x1024_8.jpg|Jane Foster wallpaper. ''Thor: The Dark World'' Thor The Dark World Jane 01.png Jane Foster.png|Jane witnessing the arrival of Thor on Earth. Thor The Dark World Jane.png Thor The Dark World Jane and Thor.png|Jane and Thor reunite. Jane Foster and Thor 01.jpg|Thor taking Jane to Asgard. Thor The Dark World Jane and Thor 01.png Thor The Dark World Jane in Asgard.png|Jane enjoying Asgard's scenery. Thor The Dark World Jane 02.png|Jane in Asgard. Jane Foster and Thor 02.png|Jane and Thor in Asgard. Thorrobes.jpg|Jane Foster with Thor in Asgard. Ttdw.jpg|Jane with Thor in Asgard. Jane Foster and Frigga.png|Jane Foster with Frigga. Jane Foster 02.png|Jane being kidnapped by Malekith. Jane Foster 01.png Thor The Dark World Jane punches Loki.png|Jane slaps Loki. Thor The Dark World Thor, Jane and Loki.png|Jane with Thor and Loki. Thor The Dark World Jane 03.png|Close-up of Jane being kidnapped. Thor The Dark World Jane caught by Dark Elves.png|Malekith and the other Dark Elves capturing Jane. Thor The Dark World Jane and Thor 02.png Thor The Dark World Thor and Jane.png|Thor and Jane kiss. Thor The Dark World Darcy and Jane.png|Darcy and Jane. Thor The Dark World Jane 05.png Thor The Dark World Jane 04.png Thor The Dark World Jane and Selvig.png|Erik Selvig and Jane. JaneDark3.jpg JaneDark2.jpg ThorJane.jpg JaneDark.jpg DarcyJane.jpg|Jane and Darcy on Earth. JaneLoki.jpg Jane DarkW.jpg ThorOdinJane.jpg|Jane with Odin and Thor in Asgard. Jane Thor_The_Dark_World_poster.jpg|Jane Foster Character Poster Filming Tumblrmdsy3i9vyq1qmszf7.jpg|Natalie Portman and Stellan Skarsgård on set. (Earth-616)| }} Category:Thor characters Category:Love interest Category:Allies Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Scientist Category:Geniuses